Lifebuoy
by bobreke
Summary: Пожалуйста простите, эта история не про Нарутовцев. Просто категории нет подходящей. Корейский сериал: Сестра Золушки. Герои: Хе Сон\ Джинг Ву.


**Название: Спасательный круг **

**Автор: bobreke**

**Состояние: законченное**

**Жанр: романтика, general**

**Пейринг: ****Хе Сон\Джинг Ву**

**Дисклеймер: Сестра Золушки (автора не знаю)**

**Размещение: только с указанием автора**

**От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе**

- Нуна послала меня присмотреть за тобой, - сказал Джинг Ву поднимая сидящую на земле девушку.

- Я не уйду, пока бабушка меня не выслушает, - ответила Хе Сон. – Пусти!

- Ты пойдешь со мной! Тебе надо поесть, не надо себя морить с голоду только из-за того что на фабрике дела идут так плохо, - заявил парень силой садя девушку в машину.

- Отстань! Я должна поговорить с ней! – кричала она вырываясь, однако сильные руки молодого друга ее сестры остановили и посадили в машину. Юная хозяйка винного завода тихо плакала, уткнувшись в окно. Джинг Ву видел много слез в своей жизни, однако сверкающие слезы этой девушки трогали его до глубины души. Да кого они могли не растрогать, столько испытаний выпало на хрупкие плечи этого ребенка. В детстве осталась без матери, теперь потеряла отца, да еще узнала что женщина которую она называла матерью изменяла отцу. Но не смотря на все это в ней столько нерастраченной любви к людям. Она бы могла ему даже понравиться, если бы не одно "но", он всем сердцем любил свою Ын Джо, сводную сестру этой девушки. Когда-то в детстве он пообещал заботиться о ней, что бы не случилось, и сейчас, когда он возмужал и стал настоящим мужчиной, был готов это делать для нее. Однако нуна его отвергла. Все мысли парня были поглощены девушкой мечты из детства, и он даже не заметил, как Хе Сон прекратила плакать. Парень остановился у ближайшего маленького ресторанчика и повел девушку кушать. Ее смертельно бледное лицо пугало его.

- Пусти меня, я должна поехать обратно! – вдруг заявила она.

- Куда ты хочешь пойти? Бабушка все равно не пойдет на уступки, и не откажется от своего решения продать свои акции завода.

- Я буду на коленях умолять ее не делать этого! Мы должны вернуться, - ответила она.

- Поешь. У тебя вид как у Эдварда, такой же бледный, - сказал Джинг Ву.

- Кто такой Эдвард?

- Ты что не знаешь, Сумерки, Бэлла?

- Я не смотрела этот фильм…

- Ну ты даешь! Все видели этот фильм. Спорю, даже нуна его смотрела! – ответил парень, довольный тем, что хоть на минутку отвлек девушку от мрачных мыслей.

- Онни? Ты что? Она же в жизни не смотрит фильмы…

- Вообще-то ты права… - прокомментировал юноша. – Все пошли есть!

- Это просьба онни? – спросила она, а он только кивнул. – Хорошо, давай поедим.

Джинг Ву назаказал всякого и девушка начала кушать:

- Ешь медленнее, подавишься…

- Ты всегда делаешь то, о чем тебя просит онни? – вдруг спросила Хе Сон.

- Угу, точно также как и ты выполняешь любое пожелание Ки Хун-сонбэ, - ответил тот.

- Да, ты прав…. – тихо ответила девушка. - Джинг Ву, мы с тобой несчастные люди и любим тех, кто нас не любят…. – прибавила она чуть погодя.

Парень ничего не ответил на это.

- А ты знаешь, у меня завтра день рожденья. Может, закажем торт? – сказал он вдруг.

- Что? Но он же у тебя только завтра, тебе разве не хочется разделить его с Ын Джо? – удивилась девушка.

- Конечно хочется, но вряд ли она помнит… К тому же у нее дел по горла… А мы все равно сидим кушаем, кусочек торта лишним не будет!

- Как пожелаешь… но у меня нет подарка…

- Перестань, кого заботят такие глупости? – ответил парень весело. Хе Сон застенчиво улыбнулась. Они заказали торт, и Джинг Ву загадав желание, задул единственную свечку.

- С днем рожденья! Не расскажешь что ты загадал?

- Расскажу, когда оно сбудется.

- Ловлю на слове! – ответила девушка. Они еще долго сидели болтая ни о чем. Молодая наследница винодельни на некоторое время забыла обо всех своих горестях, а парень забыл о единственной женщине, с которой он мечтал разделить оставшуюся жизнь еще с детства. Возвращаясь домой девушка уснула прямо в машине. "Бедняжка…" подумал Джинг Ву, останавливаясь около ворот.

- Хе Сон… - позвал он тихо. – Хе Сон, приехали. Вставай, - но похоже что она настолько устала что не слышала его. Тут он прильнул немного вперед и дотронулся до ее плеча чтобы разбудить ее. Девушка открыла глаза и повернула голову и их лица оказались в сантиметре друг от друга. Парень сглотнул, потому что до сих пор ни одна девушка не находилась в такой близи. Ее большие и невинные глаза как будто проникали в душу. В нем проснулось адское желание убить всякого, кто посмеет стать причиной хотя бы маленькой слезинки в этих глазах. Джинг Ву не отрываясь смотрел на нее несколько секунд, от этого пристального взгляда Хе Сон залилась краской и смущенно опустила глаза. Девушка сделала движение чтобы отвернуться но тут губы парня остановили ее. Сердца забились в такт, пульс участился, а в голове не осталось не единой мысли. Поцелуй получился страстным, но коротким, молодые люди вовремя вспомнили где они. Когда минутное помутнение рассудка пришло к своему логическому завершению, они не смели взглянуть друг на друга. Оба сидели в машине не двигаясь. Было такое ощущение что время застыло на месте и не желало двигаться вперед, пока эти двое не захотят. Так они и просидели минут десять, не решаясь нарушить тишину. Наконец парень решился:

- Хе Сон… я…

- Не волнуйся, я все понимаю. То что произошло не может изменить твои чувства к онни или мои чувства к Ки Хуну. Сделаем вид что ничего не было, - перебила его девушка.

- Хорошо… - ответил Джинг Ву.

Однако сказать было легко. Это был первый настоящий поцелуй, как тут можно было все забыть. Все обстояло с точностью да наоборот, ни Джинг Ву ни Хе Сон ни на минуту не могли выбросить из головы произошедшее. Оба не смогли сомкнуть глаз в эту ночь. Все чувства перемешались и запутали молодых окончательно. Подумав, Хе Сон решила избегать общество парня. Дел на винодельне было невпроворот, поэтому это было не трудно. Джинг Ву же решил вести себя как обычно, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло, но не переставал думать о прошлой ночи. Весь следующий день они пытались воплотить свои планы в жизнь. Девушка бралась за любое поручение и вполне успешно боролась с назойливыми мыслями о поцелуе, а парень никак не мог выкинуть вчерашний образ из головы, и это отразилось на его работе. Пару раз он из-за невнимательности перепутал кувшины с рисовым вином, и его послали отнести результаты наблюдений в кабинет президента, где обычно сидела Ын Джо. Однако там никого не оказалось и он решил оставить бумаги на столе. Парень уже собрался уходить, как в кабинет забежала Хе Сон:

- Онни, бабушка звонила. Она хочет… - увидев парня она остановилась, - А где онни?

- Не знаю… Когда я пришел здесь никого не было… - ответил Джинг Ву стараясь не выдать волнения. – Я принес кое-какие бумаги… но я уже ухожу.

- Да нет, не стоит. Я сама уйду. Мне все равно надо ее искать.

- Позвони и подожди ее здесь, а мне пора работать, - сказал парень и вышел. Уходя, он не мог не заметить румянец на щеках молодой хозяйки, и вдруг легкая улыбка промелькнула на его губах: "Значит, она тоже не может забыть…" – подумал парень. Так прошло еще несколько дней. Каждый раз когда они случайно встречались, Хе Сон краснела, а Джинг Ву при этом лукаво улыбался. Ему доставлял удовольствие тот факт, что он является причиной смущения девушки. Окружающие не могли не заметить неловкость в их отношениях.

- Что между вами происходит? – спросила как-то Ын Джо, когда снова стала свидетелем, как парень пристально смотрит на Хе Сон и упивается тем, что заставляет девушку краснеть. Джинг Ву никогда не вел себя так с девушками, по крайней мере с ней.

- Ничего! – ответили молодые люди хором.

- Да? Мне что-то не верится. Как бы там ни было, я ухожу в лабораторию, а вам надо обойти местные рестораны и принять заказы, хорошо?

- Онни, а можно я пойду с Ки Хуном? – спросила сестренка.

- Он занят, иди с Джинг Ву, - отрезала Ын Джо. – Почему ты так улыбаешься? – спросила она поворачиваясь к парню.

- Я? – удивился парень. Он этого даже и не заметил.

- Ну да ладно, идите уже, - сказала нуна.

В машине они не обмолвились ни словом друг с другом. Девушка смотрела в окно блуждая где-то в своих мыслях, а парень насвистывал себе что-то под нос.

- Чему ты так радуешься? – вдруг спросила девушка, когда они подъехали к первому ресторанчику.

- Не знаю, - ответил парень, и это было правдой, он и сам не знал причину своего хорошего настроения.

Они обошли уже пять заведений и переговоры проходили успешно. Хе Сон просто околдовывала всех хозяев заведений, и они быстро соглашались на поставку их вина. Было бы просто объяснить ее успехи, если бы все хозяева были мужчинами, однако среди них были и женщины и пожилые люди. Джинг Ву просто поражался ее дару ладить с людьми, не девушка, а просто находка для бизнеса.

- Я и не знал, что ты так умеешь! – восхищался парень.

- Как? – спросила девушка, когда они закончили с обходом.

- Так покорять сердца людей, - ответил он.

- Я так действую не на всех, поверь мне, - покраснела девушка.

- Как не на всех? Мы были в семи ресторанах, и нигде тебе не отказали!

- Да, но на родных и на парней это не действует… - задумчиво сказала Хе Сон.

- Ты имеешь в виду тетю Кан Сук, нуну и сонбэ? – осторожно спросил он. Девушка только кивнула. – Нуна тебя любит, просто боится показать это, поверь мне. Ее забота проявляется не в ласках и словах утешений, а в поступках. А тетя Кан Сук… не обращай на нее внимание. Она и к своим родным детям не проявляет ласки, - старался утешить ее парень.

- А Ки Хун? – спросила она с надеждой.

- А сонбэ… сонбэ просто слеп, - ответил он и девушка улыбнулась.

- Спасибо, что хотя бы пытаешься меня утешить. Однако это не слепота, Ки Хун также как и ты влюблен в онни, - грустно произнесла она, и слезы засверкали в больших и красивых глазах девушки. Джинг Ву отчаянно захотелось прижать эту девушку к сердцу и успокоить.

- А нуна также как и ты, безнадежно влюблена в сонбэ, - сказал он полушутливо. Девушка грустно улыбнулась, от этой улыбки у парня защемило сердце. Он уже не мог себя сдержать и крепко обнял ее. Хе Сон сначала стояла как бревно, но потом почувствовала такую теплоту, что руки невольно ответили объятьям парня. – Я не знаю что происходит, но с той ночи не могу не думать о тебе. Я уверен что я влюблен в Ын Джо, а ты в Ки Хуна, однако тот поцелуй не выходит у меня из головы.

Девушка подняла глаза на парня, не понимая говорит он правду или просто утешает ее из жалости. Джинг Ву посмотрел в ее ангельские глаза и понял, что хочет защищать ее ото всех до конца своих дней.

- Если ты согласишься, мы попробуем залечить раны друг друга, - сказал он немного погодя. Хе Сон ничего не ответила и просто прижалась к его груди сильнее, как будто он был спасательным кругом в океане ее жизни.

Прошло несколько месяцев. Хе Сон и Джинг Ву сидели на берегу реки в обнимку.

- Джинг Ву, - позвала его девушка.

- Ммм, - ответил парень.

- Помнишь канун твоего дня рожденья?

- Как же я могу его забыть. Ты же меня совратила! – отшутился парень.

- Ты помнишь, что обещал рассказать о загаданном желании?

- Точно…

- И?

- Я загадал, чтобы ты больше не страдала, - ответил парень.

- Ты потратил свое желание на меня?

- Ну, это же был не настоящий день рожденья, - рассмеялся он.

- Так ты рассчитывал, что оно не сбудется? – рассердилась девушка.

- Не сердись, - прошептал он ей на ухо, прижимая ее к себе сильнее. Хе Сон довольно улыбнулась. Ей не верилось что счастье наконец постучалось и в ее ворота.


End file.
